1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel cell system, and more particularly to a fuel cell system including a fuel cell formed of a plurality of stacked single cells, each having an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte membrane disposed between the anode and the cathode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known fuel cell system, disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-184438, measures the voltages of single cells forming a fuel cell and determines whether or not each of the voltages is a predetermined value or lower. The fuel cell system then determines the stacked position of a single cell whose voltage is equal to or lower than the predetermined value. Furthermore, when the stacked position of the above single cell is in the vicinity of either end of a stack, the fuel cell system determines the state of humidification of the stack to be that of excessive humidification. In contrast, when the stacked position of the above single cell is in the vicinity of the center of the stack, the fuel cell system determines the state of humidification of the stack to be that of insufficient humidification.